The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also be inventions.
Many multi-tenant database system today produce system generated events such as logins, downloads, transactions, or anything that can be construed as an application event associated with a specific customer instance. These systems provide for various forms of electronic communication between customers and host system.
It has become common practice for institutions to extract electronic communication information from these systems. Given the affordability of data storage and the potential necessity of such information, many institutions retain electronic copies of information. For example, in industries such as financial and legal services as well as many others, it is often important to maintain a “paper trail”. Information such as what information is being accessed by whom, and when it is being accessed may be required for audits or investigations. In certain cases, electronic records may even be subpoenaed, and file storage devices that store such information may be subject to computer forensic searches.